Always Worth The Wait
by WritingRamblingRavenclaw
Summary: I know you. I'll have to wait awhile, but you'll come through for me in the end, and you're always worth the wait...HarryGinny[oneshot]


_Eight years,_

_Five months,_

_Thirteen days,_

_Twenty-seven minutes._

That's how long it's been since the day I met you. I've always wondered if you remembered meeting me- you were so distracted by everything… the train, the thought of school, your new friends… did you know that I was there, too?

It was just after my tenth birthday, and Mum let me go see Ron off. I was very sad that he was leaving, you know- he was my last brother. Without him, it was just me, alone, with Mum and Dad all year. So, anyway, there I was, crying because I wanted to go on the train too, and then you showed up.

I thought you looked quite adorable, actually. You were so overwhelmed and confused… maybe you thought that I only liked you for your scar back then, but that wasn't it.

And then they told me, about how you were the famous Harry Potter, and… well, obviously, I made a bit of an idiot of myself. You'd always been my hero, did you know that? I suspect you'd hate if you did; you always hated people of admiring you for that night. If you had seen me that day… I was behaving like another desperate fan girl- that awful Romilda Vane… but still, I was convinced, that day that I'd fallen in love.

Silly, I know. Just another little girl's crush, Mum would say. I always knew that it was more than that, though.

And then, a year went by. Ron would talk about you all the time, in every letter he sent home. Then, of course, you came to visit, and I was in awe of you. You were a perfect god in my eyes… you were brilliant.

Summer passed- my first year at Hogwarts finally arrived. You know the rest, of course. I acted pathetically, and you saved my life, for the first time but not the last. I remember waking up in that awful Chamber, expecting to be deed, or dying. Seeing you, kneeling over me- your face at that moment was what always saved me, even in my worst nightmares and memories. I was hooked on you by then. I was more sure than ever- it was love.

Years passed. I had gotten to my third year, you your fourth, and you still didn't seem to see me. I was still your best friend's little sister, and that nearly killed me. Finally, I went to Hermione for advice, expecting her to tell me to give it up, to tell me that you would never in a million years look at me like I was anybody special. Instead, she smiled at me; she gave me a hug. She said, "You know what Gin? I think he really does like you… he just doesn't know it yet." She gave me the advice I needed- told me to be more myself, go out with other guys… so that's what I did. I went out with Michael Corner, and Dean, and tons of other guys- but they were all _nothing _compared to you. Everytime I looked at any of those guys kissed them, whatever- everytime, all I could see was you. I never gave up on you, ever. I always knew you'd come around eventually, realize what I'd known for years… and finally, you did.

That day when you kissed me was… it was incredible. I could barely believe it- _Harry Potter, _kissing _me_… It was amazing. I was complete, from that moment on. You were the piece that had been missing in my life. That day was perfect, and that was only the beginning- yet it was _so _close to the end.

Not as close as you would have liked, though. You tried to break things off, that day at Dumbledore's funeral, but I knew that wouldn't last. We were destiny, I could feel it.

The year I had with you, Harry- it was the best of my life. Even though everthing around us was falling apart- there was a war, people were dying- none of it mattered. I had you, and that was more than enough.

Ron and Hermione are getting married, have they told you? I guess one of them must have. I know Ron was here last week, but he wouldn't admit to it. I'm maid of honor, and Bill- he's been made Best Man. We all know who the best man really is, though.

It should have been _us, _Harry. We would have been married today- did you remember? I had already bought a dress; it was all set… you and me, and our perfect wedding. The beginning of our perfect life. It sounds far-fetched, too much like a Muggle fairy tale… but that's how things should have gone. If _anyone _deserved Happily Ever After, it was you.

You barely had time to live at all. All you got was eighteen years, and still you lived through more pain than anyone should ever have to. All those people you lost- your mum and dad, Sirius, Dumbledore- you deserved to live, you deserved to have the perfect golden ending that everyone dreams of, and I was supposed to have those things with you.

We were going to have a house, and kids… we'd be Aurors together, like we always dreamed of. I had our whole futures planned, minutes after you asked me. That, by the way, was the most perfect day I could ever imagine. I said yes in heartbeat, of course; who wouldn't have? Besides, I knew you would ask me eventually, it was just a matter of time. Just like always- I had to wait awhile, but you always came through in the end, and it would always be worth the wait.

I haven't taken my engagement ring off, you know. I doubt I ever will, because my heart will always be yours- shouldn't my hand be, too? Hermione and Ron think I'm crazy, but what do they know? They get to have all the things that we didn't. They'll have their perfect wedding, and house, and children… I hate them for that, Harry. I know that if you were here and I wasn't, you'd be happy for them.

That's just how you were, Harry, you were so _good, _despite everything that should have broken you. You were beautiful, Harry- pure and brave and strong and good. You saved people- me, Ron, my dad, Hermione and Sirius- you saved the whole _world, _dozens of times! So why did that same world have to take you from us? You were prepared to go, that day, but no one expected it- not you. Not "The Boy Who Lived". Sorry- I know how much you hate that. But you went in, fearless as always, and you did what you set out to do. You got rid of You-Know-Who for good; you brought him down for the second time. You fought like a hero that day. That's what you were, of course. A hero. My hero.

I want you to know that this ring is on my finger for a reason- I'm still yours, and I always will be. I know that I haven't seen the last of you, Harry Potter. I'll be with you again, someday, and we'll have our Happily Ever After, as perfect as can be. I'm sure, Harry, because I know you. I'll have to wait a while, but you'll always come through in the end. You'll always be worth the wait.


End file.
